1 Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a brake system for vehicles which works to control braking force applied to, for example, an automobile.
2 Background Art
EP2212170 A2 teaches an automotive brake system designed to control braking force applied to a vehicle. The brake system is equipped with a pedal simulator serving to simulate characteristics of a conventional boost system felt by a vehicle operator at a brake pedal and a hydraulic booster serving to boost pressure in an accumulator to produce pressure in a master cylinder which is to be applied to a friction brake as a function of an operation of the brake pedal.
The hydraulic booster and the pedal simulator are separate from each other, thus resulting in an increase in overall size of the brake system and a deterioration in mountability thereof in the vehicle. The brake system also encounters a drawback in that a transmission mechanism, such as an operating rod, through which an effort on a brake operating member is transmitted to an input piston of the master cylinder is subjected to a mechanical load upon movement of the brake operating member, which impinges on the durability and maneuvering feeling of the transmission mechanism.